


A Nightmare Before Christmas

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Shaming, Daddy Kink, Delusion, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Everything dark, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Rape, Steve is just bad, They have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: After spending three years away from your ex-husband, Steve decides that he doesn't want to be away from his family anymore and pays you a visit on Christmas eve.(Written for a challenge)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 195





	A Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not Christmas but it's my super late entry for a holiday challenge that I joined last December.

The loud buzz of your hairdryer had kept you deaf from the sounds coming from outside of your house for a while. The lively laughter of your little girl became audible to you once you had shut off the device. What truly horrified you was the muffled but apparent male voice that came along with your daughter’s.

The worst of the horrors filled your mind. You could only wonder if the man outside was some robber or a murderer and only hoped dearly that he would not be the latter. A woman and her youngling living all by themselves were an easy target, so had everyone told you, but you had been optimistic. You had not predicted a day like this could become real.

In a swift motion, you jumped up from your seat and ran to the windows, searching for a glimpse of your daughter where you could find it. The first thing you saw was a snowball shooting through the air and at the end of its trajectory you spotted your girl. She seemed happy, cheeks red and a wide smile painting her face.

Your eyes frantically searched for the man and found him when Liliana targeted a misaimed snowball at him. An unsavoury blond head came to your vision. The heavy built, pale-faced man attached to the head was more than familiar to you. Your fear started to turn into boiling anger.

_How dare he come here?_

Your feet stomped on the wooden floor with each step that you took in the direction of the main door. It was ajar, letting the icy breeze from outside enter the house. You slammed it open with a bang.

The pair were busy playing with each other, fighting childishly with the snow. They both were visibly filled with joy and it would seem cold-hearted for you to interrupt that, but you did not care for it.

“Lili!” You yelled to get the girl’s attention.

Their giggles outdid your voice.

“Liliana! Come here right now!”

Finally, the both of them recognized your presence. Liliana’s gleeful round eyes sparkled at you while Steve gave you an unsure smile.

“Look mommy! Daddy is here!” She came running at you.

Midway of her path, she picked up a cubical, gift-wrapped object from the floor and brought it over to you.

“He even brought me a present!”

You gritted your teeth seeing that, throwing a glare at Steve before snatching the gift away from her.

“What are you doing outside, Lili? You didn’t even ask me. Do you know how dangerous it is out here, young lady?”

“But mommy, its only daddy! He came to play with me. He never comes to visit us ever.”

“Yes, and there is a reason for that. Now go back inside and I do not want to see your face out here,” you spoke harshly.

“But- but I want to play with daddy!” Liliana looked hopefully to her father. “Say something daddy!”

Steve gave her a reassuring nod. You flashed your palm at him, indicating him to stop before he opened his mouth.

“He does not have anything to say, Lili. Go back inside right now, no more arguing or there will be no Christmas dinner for you.”

The six-year-old pouted at you and then at Steve. If only you could tell the innocent heart why it was important for you to be away from the man who posed himself as a hero, but was far from it.

“I hate you!” Liliana screamed at you before running back into the house.

You sighed to yourself. There were a lot of issues you would have to resolve with her later. For now, you had a shithead superhero, worse, your crazy ex-husband to deal with.

Steve had the audacity to appear hurt and upset, as if what you did was incriminating while all he did in the past had never ever happened.

“C’mon, did you have to do that? Break Lili’s heart like that? She’s allowed to play with her dad if she wants to,” Steve argued with you.

You rolled your eyes at him, carrying an expression of pure disgust on your face. Reaching as near to him as was necessary and safe for you to be, you shoved the present into his chest.

“Just go away, Steve. You are not needed here,” you snarled at him.

You pointed him to his car before you started to turn away from him. He held your wrist and tugged you towards himself. The memory of his tight grip sent shivers down your spine. You hid the tinge of fear that pinched you.

“I won’t. It has been way too long. I am going to spend this Christmas with my daughter, it is my right,” he grunted.

You attempted to twist your hand out of his grip, knowing full well that you were no match for his strength.

“I have a goddamn restraining order against you, Steve, in case you forgot. I could either have the cops come and take you away or let you leave with a little dignity, which you don’t deserve. Make your choice quick.”

He whispered your name softly. His eyes weren’t as dark as you had expected them to be. “Please, she’s my daughter. I love her. It’s been years. I want to spend time with her.”

You clenched your jaw, scowling at him through his false facade of yearning.

“Should have thought about it back then,” you spat at him as you resumed your struggle to free yourself from his hold.

It only made him tighten it and pull you further into himself, until your body was up against his chest. There it was, the haunting visage of the man who made your marriage a living hell for you. But you did not want to be afraid anymore.

“You do know that I’m Captain America. I have the powers and connections beyond your imagination. That little restraining order you keep threatening me with, I can scrap it away any second I desire to. But I’m trying to be respectful, I want to be a better man. If it weren’t for Lili I won’t have come back. She is my daughter too. It has been three years now. You have got to loosen up.”

Your eyes were on the verge of tearing up even though you did not want them to. You did not want to be weak in front of him again.

“Is- is that a threat, Steve?”

Steve sighed. While maintaining his hold on your wrist, he brought his other hand to cup your cheek. His thumb caressed your skin.

“You know very well what I am capable of. I don’t wish to do anything wrong. But if someone comes in between me and my daughter…”

The point was clear. Let him in your house and spend time with Liliana or he was going to unleash hell upon you. No more the security of the restraining order, no more alimony and possibly no more your daughter.

“Just let me spend a little time with her then I’ll be on my way. I promise. It’s Christmas. She should be with her family.”

Holding back the sob in your throat, you lowered your head and muttered a ‘fine’.

“But, only till dinner. Then I want you out.”

Steve tilted your face at him with his fingers. You saw the small smirk etched on his face.

“Thank you,” he said and pressed his lips on the crown of your head.

There was no need for showing any gratitude when he did not have any. You had not willingly let him into your house, he powered through his way in, like he always did. After three years of being away from him, the intensity with which you felt anxious around him had lessened a bit, but not entirely. The trauma was not going to leave.

Steve released your hand, picked up the gift he had brought for his little girl and walked around you to get to the house. You blinked, letting the tears fall so that you could wipe them before he could catch them. Although it was evident that he was aware of his effect on you by now. He did not care for it.

You followed Steve on hurried footsteps into the house. Though he had been nothing but loving and kind to your daughter, knowing the man’s dark side compelled you to fear for your safety and for your loved ones.

“Daddy!” Liliana screamed with pure happiness.

The girl had been waiting in the hallway. She eagerly launched herself into Steve’s arms. He picked her up and swayed her around before settling her on his hip.

“Are you going to stay, daddy?”

“Yes, my baby. Daddy is going to be home for Christmas,” he told her the good news.

“Yes! Can I open my present then?”

“You can open it in the morning, only if you be a good girl. Okay?”

“Okay! We are gonna have lots of fun then! We’ll watch movies, play games, eat chocolate, read stories, sing-”

“Hey, hey, slow down there, little girl. You are going to tire yourself out before we even start.”

It should have been a warm sight to see your daughter and father sharing quality time with each other during the festive season. This is what you used to imagine your family with Steve to be like when you had agreed to his proposal for marriage. Back then you had been oblivious to the grimy side of the ideal romantic partner he had sold himself as. You could never understand how he managed to be such a loving dad and keep Liliana remembering him even when they could only meet a few times every month.

Somewhere, you felt a tad bit guilty about separating the pair. If you did not think about yourself, you did believe that Steve would make only good things happen for your daughter. But there was no way that the marriage could have sustained. His constant need to control every aspect of your life had become intolerable. He never failed to find small things to pick up fights with you. You could not have survived his temper and insatiable sexual drive for much longer.

Steve may not appear as the devil that he had once been to you, but the shadow of him was still somewhere inside him and you could sense that. Or you were just too paranoid. Either way, you knew that this Christmas was going to be entirely unpleasant for you. But after three years of having sad and lonely dinners with Liliana, you were willing to making this little sacrifice for her.

Liliana had led Steve inside the living room and begged him to watch the Frozen movies with her. She never got tired of them. Like a patient parent, Steve sat with her on the couch, held her to his side and let the movie begin.

You went inside the kitchen to progress with the preparation for dinner and also to get them a little snack. You put some candy and some cookies in two separate bowls and made eggnog for the both of them. You giggled to yourself as Liliana forced her father to sing the Disney songs with her, the man hardly knew any lyrics but he tried.

You did not like the natural motherly warmth welling up in your heart. Obviously, you wished that things could be perfect once again, that you could be a complete and whole loving family. It wasn’t easy being a single mother, running around to find jobs, taking care of Liliana while coping with the painful memories that kept coming back. It wasn’t easy at all.

Liliana snuggled with her father as she explained what was happening in the movie. Steve pretended to listen and understand with an intense expression. It was a rather cute sight, you couldn’t deny. You interrupted their conversation by bringing the food tray and placing it in front of them on the coffee table.

“Enjoy,” you said with a smile.

Liliana frowned at you then buried her face in Steve’s abdomen.

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Steve said as he stroked the girl’s hair and tried to pull her head up. “You gotta say thank you to mommy, don’t you?”

“No! Mommy’s bad! She doesn’t let me be with you,” the girl revolted.

You shook your head, refraining from rubbing your aching temple. Finding the balance between your hatred for Steve and her love for him was a task that took a toll on your mental health.

Steve raised a brow at you to show his agreement with what Liliana said. Nevertheless, he continued to coax the child.

“That’s not very good girl behaviour, is it Lili? I am not sure if bad girls get presents.”

Liliana pouted at her dad, hoping to melt him with her puppy eyes. But Steve knew how to be stern when he needed to be.

“Fine,” she huffed then turned to you, “thank you, mom,” she said, half-heartedly.

You took what you got and went out of the room to let them be in peace together without being the thorn in their happiness. As much as her functional and loving connection with her father made you feel good, it also alarmed you. Somewhere or the other you were afraid of him taking your princess away from you. You were aware of the power that he held; he had reminded you if it himself. If he wished he could easily have you out of the picture or even within it.

All the while Liliana would be unable to see the monster that her father is and you would never have the heart to break it to her. You were alone in your battle.

You decided to busy yourself in the kitchen, taking a few breaks to read a book or scroll through your Instagram feed. You did everything to keep your mind off the presence of your ex in your house. You would have taken a nap if it were possible for you to be off guard.

In another hour or so, Frozen had ended. You had been hearing Liliana sing through all the songs and noticed Steve getting a little tired by the end. Liliana would be far from worn out and would want to see the second movie right away. She was surprisingly energetic. You assumed it was due to the half super soldier blood running through her. A fact that worried you a lot.

Your curiosity piqued as instead of listening to the voices of Frozen 2, you heard footsteps going out of the house. Liliana was chirping on about something. You peeked outside of the kitchen window to find the girl running through the snow. At the other end was Steve who was making up a snowball.

Right, you had interrupted an ongoing snowball fight earlier and they were making up for it. Liliana loved those a lot and despite the season you could not play with her as much as she would want to because you were always tired due to work, handling the house and taking care of her.

Their cacophony of laughter and screams echoed to you throughout your process of readying the Christmas dinner. You perfectly resembled the picture of the traditional wife Steve had wanted you to be. Except your actions were your own and not influenced by his manipulation and intimidation. The workload on you was more given that you had to cook for three people now, and Steve ate three people’s meal alone. Nevertheless, you did not cook as much as you would use to when you were married. Why should you worry if he leaves with a full stomach or not?

The duo returned to the house near evening. They had done more than playing with the snow and you were somewhat happy that they got this day to reconnect. They had settled in the living room once again, cosying up by the fireplace. You were certain that she had not forgotten about the movies on her list and was going to bother Steve with it again.

You had gotten up from your resting break and went to check on the turkey in the oven when the light footsteps approaching the kitchen alerted you. On the doorway of the kitchen, you saw Steve appear. Quite instinctively your muscles went stiff. They had not yet registered that Steve did not have the liberty to do to you what he did when you were a couple, something your mind had fooled you to believe.

He had a grim expression plastered on his face and you did not understand the reason behind it. Back in the days, you had usually done something like talking to the wrong man or talking back to him for him to give that kind of look to you. The days had long changed and you saw no apparent reason for him to be pissed, though you knew that he was capable of clinging on to some stupid detail and crib about it to you. 

But there he was. Scaring you with just his presence. It had been three years since your marriage had ended and you had stopped seeing Steve, yet it felt as though you had never lived a life free from him. Despite of everything, you were not going to recoil from him so soon. You folded your arms and leaned against the counter behind you, raising your chin at him with confidence.

“What’s wrong Steve? You need something? Lili needs something?”

Steve came forward and placed his hands over the black stoned island. His dark gaze penetrated your soul.

“Who is Daniel?” He asked slowly, enunciating each letter in the name.

Fuck, you thought. Here it was again. The same jealousy. Only he did not deserve to have it.

“Ah, not this, Steve,” you whined as you ran your fingers through your hair.

Steve crossed the island and approached your space. You were too frozen to move out and too aware of the consequences of walking away when he is interrogating you to do so. You did not want to have to do it either when it was your house and he the outsider.

“Tell me, (y/n). Tell me who is this man named Daniel,” he growled.

You could not help but shrink back a little when he raised his voice. You glanced at his feet; he was coming too near for your comfort.

“He is whoever. What’s your problem?”

“My problem is that you got some strange man coming into the house and letting him be around my daughter.”

“He is not a strange man, Steve. He is my boyfriend!”

“Oh, that’s just great!” He sarcastically clapped his hands. “Now you are even bringing men over to fuck like a whore with my daughter around.”

“I am not- fucking hell, Steve. You have no right to comment on my life. I’ll do whatever I want and I know how to keep my girl safe. So, fuck off!”

“Oh, I have every right over your life, (y/n),” he crept closer, putting his hand on the cabinet behind your head in order to lean into your body.

His face hovered neared yours. You trembled and shifted to the side only to be trapped by his other hand latching on to the edge of the counter at your side. It was like being married to him all over again.

“You feel so high about yourself, thinking that you can do whatever you want in your house when I’m the one paying for everything,” he said.

“It’s my money that got you this house, that pays for Lili’s school,” he bunched up the collar of your blouse in a fist and your heart stopped, “these expensive dresses that you wear, it’s all my money because I know your shitty job can’t get you all this luxury.”

The tears flowed freely from your cheeks. He had gotten to you despite your resistance. This was exactly why you did not want to let him in. The man can be sweet as honey one second and sharp as a razor the next, and you were his favourite victim to toy with.

You batted at his hand that was beginning to grow comfortable on your chest. Through your wet eyes, you glowered at him.

“Well, maybe I won’t need all your money if you hadn’t forced me to quit my job and crippled me financially, Steve. Have you ever thought about that?”

Steve broke down in a mocking cackle.

“Yeah, blame me again. Blame me for everything wrong in your life. God, you are such a fucking damsel in distress!” He slammed his hand on the wood of the cabinet in frustration. You flinched and your body jolted. His words brought you to sob harder.

“Daddy? Mommy? What’s happening? I heard you shouting,” Liliana asked, sounding worried and upset.

You quickly turned your face away from her, not wanting the child to see the fruits of her beloved father’s actions.

“Is mommy crying?”

“No, no, sweetheart.” Steve finally stepped away from you.

“Is it because of me? I don’t hate her for real,” she posed innocently to her dad.

Steve crouched down to her level and held her by her shoulders, giving you time to wipe your face which proved to be hard because the tears did not seem to stop.

“Mommy knows that, Lili. Everything is fine. We are just having a chat, big people talk. Why don’t you go put on Frozen 2 and I’ll be right there with some popcorn?”

“Oh- okay.”

“Good girl.” Steve kissed her forehead. “Now go, hurry.” He pushed her on her way.

You sensed the urgency in his tone and chuckled to yourself. Steve frowned at you as he invaded your space once again.

“What?”

“Can’t lock her up in her room now, can you Steve? Can’t put her to sleep whenever you feel like bursting out on me. Why don’t you just let her see you for who you are?”

Steve clenched his fist and his jaw. For a moment you anticipated him to punch you, but he restrained himself. He took a deep breath and rid himself of the rage.

“(Y/n), I’m not a monster, you know,” his voice became remorseful all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry for all that happened, and I am trying to be a better man, I promise. Hell, I already am a better man and I think I’ll be better if I just had my family back with me,” he said with desperation.

He clutched the blouse at your belly as he looked at you and your body with need. His hungry eyes trailed over your lips.

“Don’t you feel it too? We’ll all be better off being together. You won’t have to worry about money, Lili won’t have to be away from her father or her mother, and I’ll have my pretty girls back with me, where they belong. None of us would be miserable anymore.”

Steve knit a wishful dream, one you hoped could have been true. There was only him who stood in the way of such a perfect life. You shook your head at him, your throat too sore to speak.

“You know, I haven’t been with another woman ever since you left me. I just cannot. I don’t know how you do it. I don’t know how you feel. But me? I still love you. I want my sweet wife back.”

Steve reached for your mouth to kiss you, but you turned your face to the right in time. His lips landed on your neck and he made do with the skin he found.

“Come back, please. I promise I’ll treat you right. I love you so much.”

You wanted to believe him, to fall for his deceptive words. You wanted to reciprocate his affection in emotions and action. But you knew it was all false. It was a farce, a manipulative trap for you. You had become sick and tired of this long ago. You hated how difficult it was to push Steve out of your life.

“But I don’t love you, Steve,” you gathered the courage to say that.

Steve paused in his ministrations and your body shuddered when you felt his nails dig into your flesh. He had that expression of being hurt again. Your breath became shallow as you expected to be hit by his hand or by his venomous words.

You were saved by your daughter’s calling.

“Daddy! You are going to miss the movie!” She yelled impatiently.

“Coming, sweetheart!”

If looks could kill you would have died on to spot by the way his eyes tore into you. He had reverted back into the cold-hearted man that he was with you and you did not know if you had made things better or worse for yourself.

“Make us popcorn,” he ordered before he left.

You crashed on the floor and curled into yourself, buried your face into your knees and cried into them. An unbearable sadness took over you. It was similar to what you experienced when you were with him, an endless urge to hate yourself and cry all the time because you couldn’t do anything else.

It took you some time before you could become a little stable. There was no time for you to lament, dinner was to be made and the facade of festive joy had to be maintained. You recalled how to swallow your feelings and go about as if nothing had happened. You told yourself that it’d be for just a few hours more and then he’d be gone.

You’d never let him cross the threshold to your house ever again.

You let yourself become a doll as the night went on. Three years ago, a doll was all you had been, for him to play with and for you to hide within.

Having to sit beside Steve during dinner was extremely uncomfortable for you. You focused on your enthusiastic, bubbling girl to distract yourself from his cold stare. The father and daughter talked about a million things, laughed and joked together while you remained silent at your end of the table. Liliana spoke to you once to inquire about your swollen eyes but Steve easily had her attention to himself.

When the dinner ended you started to crack out of your misery as you waited for Steve to leave. Your shine went out quickly once he announced that he will stay until later to tuck his baby in her bed. Liliana was the one to suggest it. She even wanted him to stay until morning, but if she were to plan things, she would never let him go.

They took to sitting by the fireplace with some coco in their hands. Instead of watching movies, Steve shared some exciting superhero stories with her and promised to take her to the Compound to meet the rest of them. You sat distant on the couch, a book on your hand and your mug of coco in the other. You were there just for the sake of being together with the family on the night of Christmas Eve.

You glanced at your namesake decorated Christmas tree that stood lonesome at the corner of the room. None of you had enough Christmas cheers, except maybe Liliana to obsess over the details and traditions. The mental strain that you were subjected to made you want to sleep until twelve the next morning, but you had to set the gifts under the tree before Liliana wakes up. It was a challenging task to be a parent, that too a divorced one.

The snow fell generously outside. You had not noticed it before due to all the turmoil, but it seemed that it was going to get heavy. You became worried that if the blizzard grew strong then Steve would be unable to leave. You peeped at your ex who was in no hurry of going and neither was Liliana ready to separate from him.

You grew restless in your seat. You could not let him stay the night; you did not trust him to keep to himself for that long, especially after Liliana falls asleep. There wasn’t a way you could see to shoo away Steve. It was Christmas night; you couldn’t be a buzzkill and make your daughter resent you more than she already did.

Steve addressed the subject when he carried Liliana on his hip to the Christmas tree and both of them got to see out of the window.

“So much snow!” Liliana was thrilled.

“Oh yeah. It looks like I am going to be stuck here. Can’t drive home like that,” Steve said.

“Does that mean you will stay till morning, daddy?”

Steve smiled at her. “Looks like I’ll have to.”

Liliana cheered and hugged Steve’s neck. He pressed a few kisses on her cheek, spinning around slowly to gauge your reaction. You were on your seat, rubbing your temple and begging for this night to end.

“What do you say, mommy?” Steve asked you cockily. The bastard cherished your predicament.

“I’ll ready the guest room,” you answered before getting up to do the same.

As you cleared the room and put clean sheets on the bed, you wondered if he’d even be contained there. You wondered if he decided to come to you would you receive a punishment or would you just be subjected to his sexual thirst. It was hard to distinguish between the two with him at times.

You placed a change of clothes for him on the bed. They belonged to Daniel, he had kept a few of them at your place for the nights he liked to sleep over. Steve did not have to know that detail.

By the time you went downstairs to join Steve and Liliana, Christmas Eve was about to end. Liliana had insisted on waiting until midnight, past her bedtime and Steve allowed it. They both excitedly counted down to zero and screamed a ‘Merry Christmas’ to each other and you. With half the energy, you greeted them back.

Steve wrapped an around you and pulled you in a for a hug, the three of you mushed in together within his arms. He ended it with a kiss to both of your heads. You placed a peck on Liliana’s cheek and she returned the gesture, but you turned a cold shoulder to Steve.

“I’ve missed celebrating Christmas like this,” he said.

“We missed you too!” Liliana said.

And you wished to miss him the next time and every other time. This was a slip up you won’t allow to happen again.

“Well, it’s getting late. It’s time for you to sleep, little miss,” Steve told her.

Liliana groaned. She held on to the door frame as Steve carried her out of the living room.

“But I still want to play!”

“You always want to play. But this is the time to sleep. Mommy and Daddy need to sleep as well. I promise we will play tomorrow.”

“Really? You won’t go away right?”

“No, I won’t my leave my Lily flower, I promise,” he assured her as they went upstairs.

You followed close behind them, containing your urge to hurl hearing Steve’s sweet talk, though for his daughter they were genuine. Putting Liliana to sleep was tough especially when she craved to spend more time with her dad. Steve somehow knew exactly what to say to tackle her notoriety and convince her that sleeping now would get her rewards later.

You leaned on the doorframe as you observed Steve tucking her in and kissing her head one last time for the night. As a force of habit, you went to bid her good night and kissed her forehead as well.

“Sleep well, baby. You can open your presents in the morning,” you told her.

And with that the two of you exited her room, letting Liliana wander into her own dreams. The silent confrontation that you had been dreading waited for you at the corridor. You did not match his eyes as you walked to your own room.

“The guest room is that way,” you directed him.

Without another glance, you made to enter your own room, wanting to shut the door before he gets the chance to do anything bad. Steve grabbed your wrist in an instant. You jumped and gasped, spinning around to look at him with horror.

“Jesus, look at you. You’re such a drama queen. I touch you and you act like I hit you, I raise my voice a little and you start crying. I tell you; we won’t have broken up if you learned not to overreact to every little thing.”

You were left speechless. What could you say to a man who could not even see the damage he had done to you? Steve caged you against your door, testing and amusing in the way you shivered at his nearness. He shook his head and retreated.

“I’ll leave before you spontaneously combust,” he taunted.

His down talk got to you even when you knew that he was just a petty son of a bitch himself. You enclosed yourself in the safety of your room, making sure to lock the door and pushed back the tears. You went to the bathroom to wash your face and brushing your teeth before going to change into your nightgown.

Your phone dinged on your nightstand as you slipped under the blanket. Daniel’s named popped up on your screen and your heavy heart elated. There were several of his messages and few of his missed calls that you had not answered yet. A Merry Christmas wish was the latest text and you replied to it.

He saw the message and called you the very next second. You smiled to yourself, slid the screen to the answering icon and made yourself comfortable on your pillows.

“Merry Christmas, babe. Sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. It’s alright. You can be here tomorrow. I’d prefer you to.”

“Ah, I will of course. Gotta bring you and Lili the gifts I got you. How is she doing?”

“She’s as great as ever,” you answered, not mentioning the reason for it.

“And what about you, darling? You sound kind of tired.”

“I am. Long day. It’s so much work cooking for festivals.”

“Oh, I can understand that. Wish I was there, could have taken all that burden off you.”

You hummed in response, thinking of how disastrous it would have been if he had come to your house with Steve there.

“What’s the matter? Everything okay?”

You wanted to share with him but were hesitant.

“Yeah- not really.”

“Tell me. What happened?”

“Um…Steve came over today.”

Daniel knew about your Steve. He did not know about him being Steve Rogers. Despite of everything that happened, they had made you sign papers to protect his image.

“What?” His voice blasted through the speaker. “Why? Did you let him in?”

“I did.”

“But what about the restraining order? That should have sent him back.”

“Yeah, but- Lili wanted to be with her dad and I couldn’t say no. She was so happy.”

Daniel sighed. He seemed frustrated and concerned.

“Did he do something to you?”

There was a moment of silence between you both where you waited for the ache in your throat to settle down.

“No. Everything was fine. He kept his distance.”

“You aren’t lying to me, are you?”

You inhaled a breath. “No.”

“Is he still there?”

“Yes. He is staying the night.”

“Gosh. (Y/n), you shouldn’t have let him in. You call me right away if something happens. I’ll get the cops, I’ll come there myself. We’ll make sure that son of a bitch stays out of your life.”

Those kinds of talks frightened you more than soothe you, even though you appreciated his willingness to help you. But if he were to confront Steve in real life, he’d be the one ending with broken bones and Steve would end up being more pissed with you. It’d only make things messier.

“Thank you, Daniel. But I don’t think that it’ll be needed. He should be gone by the morning and you could come here by lunch?”

“I could come in the morning itself if you need?”

“No! No,” you panicked. No way in hell could you afford them meeting each other. “Come by noon.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then, sweetheart. What do you say we do a little something to take your mind off that prick? How about we video call, huh?”

You were almost on board with doing it before you were reminded of Steve’s presence in the house and his stalking instinct.

“I want to- but he is in the house, Dani.”

“So what? He is not in your room, is he?”

“No, but he listens.” Your heartbeat started to fasten. “Shit. He always listens.”

He very well could have heard the whole of your conversation with Daniel. His damned enhanced hearing power had gotten you in trouble too many times before for you to make such a stupid mistake.

“Baby, what’s wrong? You sound scared. What do you mean he listens?”

“Nothing. I was thinking of something else. Um- I think I’m feeling sleepy. Sorry for putting you off. But can we talk tomorrow?”

“Of course, love. You get your rest. It’d be better to do in-person to what I was planning to share through the video call anyway,” he teased.

You bit your lip. Your stress levels shot up with the kind of things he was speaking. You could already imagine Steve’s red, angry face and the jealousy boiling inside of him. You could only hope that he did not care for it, that he had fallen asleep.

“Sure. I’ll be- I’ll be waiting.”

“Me too. Good night, love. And do call me at any point of the night if something happens or if you need me, alright?”

“Yeah,” you replied, weakly. “Good night.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You pressed your hand against your mouth to contain a whimper. Terror made you anxious as you worried about offending Steve and him coming to your room to punish you for it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” You took deep breathes to calm yourself. It was the peak of winter, yet sweat beaded your forehead.

You nestled yourself deep inside the warmth of your blanket and curled into a foetal position. Though your eyes were droopy and your body begged for rest, you were too tensed to fall asleep. You debated yourself out of taking a sleeping pill. You wanted to be able to support yourself in such situations of anxiety and not make relying on drugs a habit.

Minutes flew by and you remained locked in the same position as you had been in at the start. There was drowsiness in you that made your eyes droopy until they closed, but there was also a voice in the back of your mind telling you that you should not fall asleep.

Your thin state of subconsciousness was broken as the creaking of wood disturbed your peace. Soft, but clear footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor. Your body shot into alertness as the steps approached your room, the shadow of a figure filtered through the narrow gap between the door and the floor.  
You raised yourself on your elbows, your blanket pulled up to your nose and your eyes glued to the door in anticipation of the worst like in a horror movie. Though you trembled at the thought of Steve barging in and having his way with you, a part of you tried to reason that he may have just gotten up to drink water or to take a late-night call related to work. He got a lot of those, you remembered.  
But all your rationality went out of the window when you saw the doorknob turn. He had not announced himself yet, he wanted to sneak up on you and you could not understand why as he could probably hear your rapid breathing through the walls. Maybe if he had spoken then you could have had the opportunity to negotiate or play innocent.  
Steve was never the one to talk much, not with you at least. Acting on impulse was his true nature and it may have saved the world at times, but it only pushed you deeper and deeper into an endless pit. The door shook in its frame as Steve put his strength to break it open. He pushed himself into the room and closed the door with what remained of the wood.  
“Why would you lock the door?” He was evidently offended.  
“Steve!” You gasped.  
Steve stalked towards you like a predator while you sat helpless, shivering with only the blanket to protect you.

“There’s a lot we’ve got to talk about, darling,” he said.

The glint in his eyes was both wicked and frightening. Either way, it was not good news for you.

“Steve, you need to get out of here,” you squeaked as he sank his knees into the bed.

He had not done anything to you, yet you had been reduced to a scared cat in front of him. It was because you knew what the look on his face meant, what he was capable of doing when you had fallen down the rabbit hole.

“Aww, why are you so scared, honey? Have you done something wrong?” He asked in a baby voice.

He reached forward to wrap a hand around your ankle through the cover of the blanket. Your breath hitched inside your throat and you quickly grabbed onto the headboard behind you before he could pull.

As you prayed to be saved from him, your thoughts dwelled to Daniel and how he had promised to help you if needed. Steve traced your sight as your pupils dilated on the nightstand. Your smartphone sat idle, inviting you with the light reflecting off its black screen.

Both you and Steve and jumped for it together but neither of you reached it. You only managed to lose your ground and give Steve the upper hand. He had you pinned beneath himself by crushing your body with his weight.

He had a knee pressed to your forearm, preventing you from being able to take your phone. Your fingers stretched for the device like it was a dying lover. Only you were the one dying.

Steve threaded his fingers through your hair and dug his nails into your scalp. He tugged your head up in an awkward position to make you match your eyes with him despite you avoiding his at all costs.

“Trying to call Daniel, are you?” He asked.

He heard. You were dead.

“You thought I won’t listen? I listen to everything, babygirl,” he snarled.

“Steve please, leave me alone! You can’t do this to me anymore!”

“Shush, babe. We don’t want Lili to wake up. And yes, I can do anything I want to. Fuck the divorce and the restraining order. You are the woman I married, you are the mother of my child and nothing or no one is coming in between that. It’d be good for you if you understand it as soon as you can!”

“You are fucking crazy!”

“Be careful what you say, honey. You are piling up a lot of reasons for me to punish you for… starting with that imbecile you call your boyfriend. Let’s see what’s the buzz about him, shall we?”

Steve picked up your phone and placed it near your face so you could see what he was doing, but still be unable to do anything about it. With his left hand, he navigated through your home screen to your social media apps. Your heart thudded faster in your chest as you feared all the obscene things that he was going to see.

He opened your texting app and went to Daniel’s chat that was sitting on top of the list.

“You are dating this idiot?” He remarked as he opened the profile picture.

You felt him press his hand harder into you when he saw you wrapped in Daniel’s arm. His jaw locked for a moment.

“He is not even half my size and he is not even as handsome. You left me to make such shitty choices?”

“He’s a nice person!”

“Oh, no no. You don’t want to be defending him in front of me if you want to save your ass.”

Steve closed the photo and began scrolling through the chat, where the real scandalous material was. You regretted not deleting your sex chats with him.

“Fucking son of a bitch. I can’t believe you did this with him. _Oh god_ , did you fuck him too?”

You sealed your lips shut. There wasn’t a good outcome to that answer. He buried your face further into the mattress and brought his face near yours.

“Did you?” He growled in your ear.

“You must have. I heard him talking about it. Such a slut. And you also went badmouthing about me to him, didn’t you? When you weren’t supposed to?”

“I didn’t tell him who you are!”

“Of course not. If you would’ve he wouldn’t have had the balls to date you or to say that he’ll come here and kick my ass if I do something. Didn’t he ask you to call him if something happens? I say let’s call him.”

Panic rang through your body. You wriggled furiously to throw him off balance.

“No, Steve! You don’t have to do that!”

“Yes, I do. Let me talk to the motherfucker who dares to touch my girl.”

“I’m not your girl!”

He paused to stare at you with a cold face, indicating his disappointment with you.

“Shut up.”

Steve went ahead and called Daniel. You had no idea what he planned to say but you did not like it already. You only saw the slim hope of getting Daniel to call the police once he got to know what was happening.

Daniel picked up the call after a few rings even in the dead of the night. He was a sweet man; he knew that you could need him.

“Hey, babe…,” he answered in a sleepy voice. “You need something?”

“Daniel! Call the- ”

Steve cut out your voice by holding your face down on the bed and squeezing your throat with his hand.

“Babe! What’s wrong?”

“Hello, Daniel! It’s me- (y/n)’s husband,” Steve proudly introduced himself without the slightest worry about Daniel alerting the authorities on him.

That was the kind of confidence that came with him being Captain America.

“I’m calling the cops,” Daniel said swiftly.

“You wouldn’t want to do that, son. Not when I could easily wreck your life for it,” Steve threatened.

You looked to Steve with pleading eyes. He shouldn’t harm Daniel in any way, not because of you, but you knew that Steve could do that if he wanted to.

“I’m not scared of you,” Daniel scoffed.

“You should be, you cunt. I know all about you. From your old widower father to your hot little sister, Carina, and your loser job of a salesman that can’t even pay enough to keep (y/n) happy.”

Steve never seized to disgust you with his tactics of manipulation. You never could understand why he was obsessed to you to the point that he forgot all sense of right and wrong.

“You can lose it all in a second if you try to call the cops. In fact, you should be grateful that I haven’t done anything already.”

“You’re bluffing me. She- she told you that,” Daniel replied with hesitance.

You blinked out your tears, wishing that was true.

“Did she? Hm…let’s see then. Did you know that Carina is fucking her professor at her Uni? I’ve got some delicious nudes of her; do you want to see? It’d be a shame if they got leaked in the net and the Uni decides to kick her out for it.”

“Steve!” You gasped at his vulgar threat. You would hate yourself forever if anything like that were to happen to Daniel and his family because of you.

“What the hell? How’d you even get them?” Danial exclaimed.

“I’m a very powerful man, son,” Steve taunted. “I could make your life hell by the morning if I want. You’d lose everything. And so will your slut of a sister.”

“What’s wrong with you, man? You have a daughter!”

“I do. And I want to keep her away from douchebags like you.”

“You are sick.”

“Whatever, son. Now it’s time to end the call, forget that you ever met (y/n) and focus on your own life,” Steve warned conclusively.

With a stone on your heart, you spoke in a cracked voice, “It’s okay, Daniel. Just- just go. He’s dangerous.”

“Babe- but- how can I?” You heard the pain in his tone.

“He’ll hurt you, Dani. Please, just don’t do anything,” you pleaded.  
For a few seconds he remained silent and only his unstable breathing could be heard through the speaker.

“Why did you let him in?”

“I don’t know-”

“Because I’m her husband and she loves me,” Steve butted in. “Enough of this drama. Bye Daniel and keep yourself in line because I’ll be breaking bones if I see you around her or Lili again.”

Steve clicked on the ‘end call’ button before Daniel could give a response. Your sobs reverberated in the silence of the room.

“You’re a monster,” you said through gritted teeth.

“Then you should have known that this would happen,” he said with a sinister grin.

Steve dipped his head and kissed your wet cheek.

"It’s okay, love. He is a good riddance. You should be the man who can truly take care of you,” he cooed.

You attempted to knock your elbow into him, but his hold on you kept you from moving too much.

“I hate you, Steve! I divorced you! I don’t want to be with you!”

He flipped you around in a sudden motion only to thrash a backhand across your face. The burning sting brought back nostalgia to you.

“I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart. But I will if you keep provoking me,” he said as he straddled your hips.

Steve started to pull at your clothes like a feral man until they tore off your body. You threw slaps and punches at him and he dodged them easily. He pinned your wrists together above your head with one hand and with the other he unbuckled his belt.

“Looks like I gotta teach you all that discipline again.”

You squirmed and writhed as he tied the leather around your hands. He efficiently seized half of your already futile efforts with that.

Once you stilled, he sat up straight and marvelled at your naked body like a conqueror about to devour his spoils of war. He freely moved his large hands over your bared curves and cupped each breast whole in his palms.

“Stop! Steve- please!”

“Oh, I’m not stopping, honey. It has been way too long since I got to put my hands on this sweet little body of yours.”

He ravenously attacked your mouth with his, swallowing any protests that you were about to spill. His tongue was hot and as invasive as he was. You were left breathless when he finally pulled away.

Steve clumsily plucked his sweater off himself, revealing to you his unaged carved set of muscles. God had said that it was too good for you to have a masterpiece like him as a husband, so he poured all the toxicity he could into him to make you miserable.

“You missed me, princess?” He teased as he tucked down his pants to reveal his massive erect cock.

He tapped it on your belly, letting the precum ooze over your skin as he licked his lips at your frightened face,

“No way that Daniel could have ever kept you satisfied. I ruined you for others, didn’t I? Who could fuck you like I can?” He revelled in his narcissistic joy.

While anyone’s mouth would have watered at the sight of his hung, girthy and throbbing member that he fisted in his hand, you were terrified of how he was going to fit it in you, just as you had been during your first time with him but he had been a gentler man then. It used to be a hassle even when you had regular sex with him and you remembered all too well what how it felt to be taken by him while you were barely prepared. That was not something you wished to experience again in your life. Yet, here you were.

“You want a taste? Looks like you do,” he smiled at your quivering lips.

You refused verbally and physically, but it was too late. He had climbed up to sit on your chest and used the tip of his cock like a lipstick on your mouth.

He pried your jaw open with his fingers and jutted himself between your teeth until you couldn’t close your mouth anymore. The salty and musky taste of him overwhelmed your taste buds. Steve groaned softly as your wet cavern swallowed him in.

“You know the rules, honey. No teeth,” he warned you as he pushed himself further in.

The lack of air became apparent to you almost immediately with his meat blocking the passage of your throat. He smiled as you gagged around him.

“Always was a little difficult for you. Breathe through your nose and brace yourself while I fuck your face.”

Steve leaned forward and held onto the headboard with one hand and with the other he grabbed the side of your head for leverage. He started with slow and deep movements of his hips to test your waters. Soon he showed no mercy in thrusting his cock into your throat as if it was your cunt.

“Take it, little whore!” He grunted. “My little whore of a wife!”

The bed and the wood of the floor screeched with his every move. You prayed for Liliana to be sound asleep because while he tried to be quiet, he created plenty of disturbance.

Your eyes watered as he hit the back of your throat again and again. His endless stamina left you broken always and you shuddered thinking that he had just started. Your pussy was going to suffer her own fate.

Steve’s hips began stuttering after what seemed like an eternity. He gave shallow thrusts as his cock twitched in your mouth.

“Gonna cum in your mouth, slut. You better drink it all,” he announced seconds before he shot ropes after ropes of thick semen inside your mouth.

You did your best to swallow without throwing up. Steve remained still and hard in your mouth as he regained his stability. He had a lot more to give you before he called it a day.

Steve finally exited your face and you rasped for oxygen as if you had just woken from the dead. He stroked his cock as he looked upon the drooling mess that he had made of you.

“Such a pretty lady you are,” he jibed.

“I hope you are ready for more.”

“Steve- this is enough,” you begged.

“Nah-uh, sweety. We aren’t done yet,” he promised dauntingly.

Without wasting another second, he spun you to your back. He picked a pillow from beside your head and shoved it under your pelvis in order to have your ass raised for him.

You told yourself that no matter how long it went, it would be over at some point of time. Steve settled in between your knees and traced the flesh of your ass with a hand.

“Bite down on something, babe. I don’t want you to make any noises,” he said.

He gave you no time to register his warning before he brought his palm down on your ass. Inevitably, you yelped and lurched forward.

“Keep quiet, honey. Or I’ll have to gag you,” he said.

Steve provided you with another pillow to clamp your teeth on. Then he proceeded to rain down his palm on your ass until it took up a flaming red shade. Although you pressed your mouth into the pillow, the pained groans in your throat were still audible and Steve relished in them.

“This is.” He delivered a spank. “What you get.” And another. “When you act.” And another. “Like a slut.” And another…

Your whimpers became louder with each blow that was more unbearable than the last.

“If you want to be able to sit tomorrow you better start apologising to me real quick,” he said with his hundredth smack.

Dignity and pride aside, your self-preservation instinct had learned to give in long ago. Testing his patience only resulted in more pain. And as he liked to say, he could do this all day.

“I’m s-sorry,” you sobbed in the middle of two hits.

“For what?”

“For- for everything!”

Steve chuckled as he spanked your raw flesh again. “Damn right for everything. For leaving me. For taking Lili away from me. For living off my money and then fucking another man in my house like a whore. Are you sorry for all that?”

“Yes- yes, I am,” you cried. “Please, stop.”

“Okay, love,” he said and rested his palm over your burning ass.

You flinched with his touch.

“You feeling sore? Your ass looks too beautiful like this though.”

Steve slipped his hand between your cheeks and found the pathway to your core. He tutted as he ran his fingers through your folds.

“Wet, but not enough. How’re you going to take my cock like that?”

He brought his hand to his mouth to spit on it before he began to rub it into your pussy. Each of his actions made you dirtier and dirtier. You winced as he poked at your clit then penetrated you with two thick fingers.

“Fuck…you’re so tight. Did dear Daniel have a pencil dick or what?” He laughed to himself at the thought.

Your thoughts became foggy as Steve’s fingers brushed against your g-spot. You closed your mouth but the fluttering of your walls around his hand was noticeable.

“Oh, I know, love. I know you are a slut inside. Don’t hide from me,” he said as he plunged his fingers deeper, bringing forth juices that you did not want to produce.

He changed his stance from sitting behind you to kneeling with a supportive hand placed beside your head. He was ready to mount you.

You bit into the fluff of the pillow as Steve retrieved his fingers from your cunt and assaulted your sensitive bud. In the meantime, he nudged your entrance with his cock and added a bit more of spittle to it.

You clasped your tied-up hands together as you experienced the pressure of him intruding your pussy. He stretched you beyond your capacity with each inch that he filled you with, drawing out whiney moans from your mouth.

His breath laboured as your slick walls contracted around him. He produced a multitude of curses until his entire length was sheathed inside you.

Steve lowered himself on top of your back and nuzzled his nose into your hair. The touch of his hips on your sore ass along with the aching fullness meddled with the pleasure he tried to deliver to you.

“Shit… I wasn’t joking earlier you know. You kept me waiting and abstinent for three fucking years. But this is worth it. That’s how much I love you,” he panted over your head.

You failed to make any meaning of his words with him beginning to start a to and fro motion. You felt like a piece of meat getting skewered on his dick for a tasty meal prepared for him.

To your relief, Steve maintained a slow pace and gave you time to adjust. That way he managed to reach new depths as well force some undeniable pleasure on you. The slamming of his pelvis against your butt had your clit grinding deliciously into the pillow.

Think what you may, your body had no shame in betraying you. It wasn’t your fault. You were not used to Steve going sweet on you and handling your body delicately. Steve did know how to pleasure you until you saw stars, but he used it strategically and in situations like these he focused on giving the pain to assert his punishment.

The gap of three years may have changed somethings in him, you assumed.

You mewled loudly as Steve picked up his speed and the slap of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room with each of his thrust. He had a hand reach under you to knead your breast while he drew designs on your shoulder with his lips, tongue and teeth.

A cluster of obscene sounds mingled in the air. From your moans to his grunts, to the wet squelch of your pussy around him and the hard slap that was produced every time his hips met your ass. You were thankful for the lack of his words though you were bleakly aware of him murmuring a jumble of filthy things to himself.

He sensed your climax building up by how you tightened around him. He smiled on your skin.

“I’d tell you to scream my name, but don’t want to disturb our sleeping angel.”

Your response was a gibberish whisper as you felt the heat twisting in your belly. You definitely hated yourself for enjoying, but you opted to think about the guilt later.

Steve slid his hand between your legs and egged on your orgasm by giving attention to your clit.

“Yes, cum for me baby. Come for your real daddy who can keep you full and happy,” he muttered into your ear as he rutted you wildly.

Your head swirled as the wave hit your body and you came undone around his cock. A string of desperate moans spilled from your lips. Steve grunted as your walls clenched around him.

“Mhmm, such a good girl. Such a good wife,” he chanted.

Steve did not take long to follow your pursuit. He went as deep as he could with each thrust, bruising your cervix as he chased his own orgasm.

He dug a love bite into your shoulder as he exploded his seed inside of you. Your post-orgasm guilt heightened as you felt the sickening trickle of his come seeping out of your used hole. You were glad that you were on birth control at least.

Steve collapsed on top of you, burdening you with his heavy, sweat-soaked body before he shifted to his side. His semi-hard cock pulled you with him and he showed no eagerness to pull himself out of your warmth.

You laid helpless with your back flush to his chest and your belt restricted hands folded in front of your face. The both of you caught your own breaths.

While you were exhausted and sore, his cock throbbing within you indicated that he had a few more rounds in him and was probably going to fuck you even after you have passed out.

Your chest heaved as his hand slithered from between your breasts, down your abdomen and stopped at your clit. He let you rest your head on his spare bicep.

“I’ll fix everything,” Steve started in a hazy voice.

“We’ll scratch the divorce. Do a second wedding if needed.”

“Wh-what?”

“You and Lili are going to move in with me by the end of this week.”

You felt feverish, both from his talks and your fatigue. It was a struggle to pose a counterpoint to his delusional self.

“And we can go on a trip, a small vacation, or a long one if you want to reconnect, you know.”

“What are you saying?”

Steve brought his head near yours and put his jaw in the crook of your neck.

“You wanted to go to Maldives, didn’t you? Indonesia and other countries there? I think a place with beaches would be great. I can teach Lili how to swim, she’d be very happy there. And at night I can work on putting another baby in you.”

He giggled heartily at the thought. His breath ruffled through your hair.

“Lili would be happy to have a little sister or brother. They’d be so beautiful.”

Steve shushed you as soon as you voiced your first protest.

“None of that, sweetheart. You stop thinking and let me do everything. I’ll fix everything and make us into a happy and loving family again.”

You twisted yourself on his girth in an attempt to free yourself.

“Steve—”

He clamped his hand over your lips and put an end to your sentence before it could even start.

“Shh…darling.” He rolled his hips into you, preparing himself for another fucking session.

He nipped on your earlobe as you involuntarily grasped him with you walls

“Everything will be alright,” he vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was just miserable. But hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
